


What's Mine

by lala_larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Dominate!Louis, M/M, badboy!Louis, jealous!louis, larry stylinson au, submissive!harry, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lala_larry/pseuds/lala_larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off this picture: http://25.media.tumblr.com/698e89b5c4badcde428caed59b11dd82/tumblr_mp2fw1q0U21s8av1oo1_500.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy and if you haven't already go follow me on twitter!!!! http://official1dfacts.tumblr.com/

When you look around you notice quite the people around. There are different groups who all have something in common, I call them cliques. School just started a few weeks ago and everyone seems quite excited to be back at school, especially with a field day happening within the first month in. The teachers are taking all the high school students to the beach and who doesn’t love the beach? especially since it is the last hot day of the year.

All the girls are looking forward to tanning or watching the boys play with no shirts on. All the boys are excited to play some football or random beach sports and watch girls run around in their bikinis. I’m walking down the beach with Liam and Zayn looking for my boyfriend, Harry. As much as I trust him, I don’t like being far away from him for too long it just doesn’t feel right. It’s our last year of high school and although Harry and I are in the same grade we’re in different advisories which mean we came on this trip in different groups. Harry just transferred to my school in hopes to get me focused on my work so we both can graduate and hopefully move away together before I’m 19. Ever since we met 2 years ago that’s what he wanted but I secretly wanted that longer, I know I want to spend forever with him I even thought about proposing.

I’m walking watching as Zayn text on his phone and Liam stare straight ahead taking in his environment. I see Harry on the boardwalk with a black snapback, his black ray bans, no shirt on which means all his tattoos are on full display and black swim shorts with a white stripe on the side of them and my eyes light up in awe because he looks so attractive.

I stop walking when I hear Sara and the new girl Nicole talking, “Who’s that?” Nicole asks taking off her glasses as she points Sara to Harry. I nonchalantly stand behind them close enough to hear their topic of conversation watching as Liam and Zayn continue to walk towards Harry.

“The new kid, Harry,” Sara bites her lip, “Don’t go after him.”

Nicole nods her head nonchalantly fumbling with the glasses in her hand, “Why? Ooh, is he a bad boy?”

Sara shakes her head, “No but his boyfriend is.”

I slowly back up walking pass them hearing, “That’s his boyfriend, Louis.” I smile proudly.

Zayn and Liam are now standing by Harry and he’s laughing at something Liam has said. I get over near them and grab Harry by the neck instantly pushing my tongue in his mouth. Harry moaned into my mouth as I swallowed it, grabbing my hips replying to the deep, passionate kiss. I pulled away when I felt someone push us apart, its Ms. Taylor and I groan because I hate her. Harry knows, so he laughs covering his mouth.

“This is not the place to show display of affection Mr. Tomlinson & Styles. Don’t let it happen again!” She turns and storms off and I see both Nicole and Sara staring at us intently. Harry kisses my neck and Niall appears calling him, “Yo Styles!”

He pulls Harry away from me and I glare at him as I join Liam and Zayn sitting on the board walk steps glaring at the two. “Lou, don’t you think Niall has a crush on Harry?” I hear Zayn.

I shake my head, “It doesn’t matter.”

“Really?” I hear the sarcasm in Liam’s voice as I turn to watch him purse his lips and nod.

I turn back to look at Harry and Niall, Niall is whispering in his ear and Harry laughs nodding. I watch as Niall goes and picks Harry up from behind acting as if he’s going to dump him in the water. I can’t admit I’m jealous, actually right now I’m raging, even if Harry means no harm but Niall on the other hand I’m not so sure. Harry keeps touching Niall forearm and squeezing it and I believe that it’s time to show both Harry and Niall just who he belongs to.

“Liam give me your bag!” I demand and he hands it to me as I go digging through it getting my wallet out. There’s a changing shack right next to us and I get up throwing Liam his bag back. “If you two get everyone out of there and guard the doors until I’m done fucking Harry I’ll owe you 2.” Zayn has a wide grin on his face as if he knew what I was planning.

I watch them walk over and 5 minutes later Liam gives me the thumbs up. I walk over to Harry and Niall standing in the water just enough to get my knee’s wet and grabs Harry’s forearm.

“Hey!” He shouts removing his hand from Niall as he pushes my hand off of him.

“Lets go Harry!” I pull on him and I can see Niall following us, “Where are you two going?” Niall asks.

I laugh, “Want to come?” We walk up the boardwalk steps and I push Harry into the bathroom Niall behind us. Liam grabs Niall by the shirt basically carrying him in and closes the door behind himself when he leaves back out.

I press my lips to Harry’s lips hard pushing him against the wall. He groans in pain and then I break the kiss and he’s a panting mess biting on his lip hard enough to draw blood, “You like being a whore don’t you? You like flirting with Niall in front of me do you Harry?” I bite hard at his neck earning a loud gasp. I smirk against his neck making sure there’ll be a mark there when we’re done before pulling off, “Well now I’m going to fuck you for being a whore and trying to get me jealous.” I growl, “Niall can watch how you’re such a cock slut and how desperate you are for my dick.”

I pull my shorts down and I’m so hard right now it should be painful. I turn to look at Niall with his mouth dropped open in surprise and its like beauty to my eyes but nothing is more beautiful than how Harry looks. He takes his glasses off and puts it in the sink instantly dropping to his knee’s to suck me off, “Good boy.” I mutter taking his hat off throwing it in the sink as I start petting his head.

He takes me to the back of his throat and my head falls back in pure pleasure. He’s sucking hard and licking and I think about coming now but I want Niall to see, to hear how Harry looks and sound because of me. I turn my head a smile appearing on my face when Niall and I made eye contact.

“You’re so good at this baby, you’re gonna make me come down your throat.” I moan and he instantly pulls off his lips swollen and eyes full blown of lust.

Harry walks over to the bench in the middle of the room, pushes his swimming trunks off and gets on his knee’s slowly stroking himself and I start to think he forgets that Niall is here. He starts to palm himself and I hit his hand away and he groans; desperate little cries in the back of his throat.

I take the lube packet and condom out of my wallet stuffing the wallet back in my pocket as I tear the lube open and coat three fingers with it. Harry should be loose since we fucked last night I think to myself. I plunge my fingers in him as deep as I can and he awards me with a low groan, “Just…Babe I’m ready, I’m ready!” His voice is low and aggressive.

I slip the condom on, lube my shaft up and line myself up. Harry head drops in between his arms obviously resting on the chair and I slam into him his head flying back up and a loud moan escaping his lips. I pound into him repeatedly picking up the pace as Harry starts moaning a mantra of ‘Yes, Louis, Oh.’ loudly pushing back meeting my thrust.

“Fuck Hazzy, you’re so tight.” He moans pushing back on me harder squeezing his muscles around me.

I’m so wrapped up in the pleasure that I almost forget Niall is there still with his mouth gape as he watches us. “Niall come and hold Harry’s hand,” He looks as if he’s thinking twice about it nevertheless he comes and grabs Harry’s hand.

“Harry look Niall in the eye and tell him how much you love me and my cock up your ass. Tell him!” I groan feeling the heat coil up in the pit of my stomach and instantly shift my angle hitting his prostate dead on. I see the corner of his eyes flutter close then instantly open as he makes eye contact with Niall, “I-I love o-oh right there Lou!” He cries out probably loud enough for Liam and Zayn to hear him.

“Talk then!” I demand him to, “I-his cock-my ass Niall..Feels so good, I love it. I love him.” Harry moans, I can feel his muscles tightening around me and my thrust becomes erratic. “Lou—I love you!” I hear Harry say as loud as he can and that sends me over the edge coming hard into the condom. Harry comes at the same time onto his chest and the bench as I ride out both our highs and then I pull out and Harry whines.

I lean forward kissing his forehead and he smiles.

He gets up his cheeks are extremely flushed and he lets go of Niall’s hand grabbing his shorts instantly pulling them on. I take the condom off and flush it in the toilet pulling my pants up watching Harry throw water on his face. Niall gets up and leaves first and I grab tissues and go over to kiss Harry’s neck but he moves throwing water at me, “You have to go apologize!”

“What? Why?” I ask cleaning off his chest.

“That was rude and Niall isn’t gay or even bi Louis.” Harry crosses his arms over his chest. My mouth falls open surprised because I was so sure he was and now I feel cruddy. I nod, “Okay I’ll apologize. But you were so into him watching us.” Harry rolls his eyes trying to hide his smile.

“I love you baby,” We go to kiss but Liam and Zayn comes into the bathroom laughing loudly. “Harry you’re a loud one!” Liam exclaims as Zayn bends over in front of him and they pretend to fuck. Harry’s head falls onto my shoulder neck red as can be obviously embarrassed as he fist at my shirt whining ‘make them stop’.

“Sorry babe, I got to go off to apologize to Niall. Have fun with Liam and Zayn.” I lightly push Harry off of me and go over to clean his come up throwing the tissue in the garbage before running out of the bathroom to find Niall.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos please and thank you. x


End file.
